Fallen Leaves
by Kuroify
Summary: BL/Ia pikir mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja. Mungkin akan terasa sakit di awal, namun setelahnya keadaan akan kembali ke sedia kala. Tapi benarkah?/"Aku? Aku menunggumu."/KyuSung slight WonYe/Review?
1. Broken

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance/angst/drama__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains Boys Love (yaoi), Out of Characters, __implicit mature scene__, and include __crack__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**Fallen Leaves**

_**C**__hapter __**1**__ – __**B**__roke**n**_

_[—_**_N_**_ot a million fights could make me hate yo__**u**__.]_

.

.

"Ungghh... Kyu—anhh!"

Ranjang kamar itu berderit entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, menjadi saksi bisu dua orang yang tengah melakukan suatu kegiatan penuh gairah. Yang satu tengah memejamkan mata, mencoba menolak semampunya, mengabaikan semua kata yang dibisikkan pada telinganya.

"Hentikan... Cho Kyuhyun!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun menurut dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus sepasang mata di bawahnya, memperlihatkan tatapan tegas namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan ia tahu bahwa Yesung, _namja_ yang berada di bawahnya, selalu tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak, meraba sesuatu di balik celana _jeans_ hitam yang Yesung kenakan. Lelaki lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu memejamkan mata, sibuk mencari alasan mengapa ia tak pernah bisa menolak Kyuhyun meski hanya sekali saja.

Sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan begitu lembut dan menuntut. Yesung nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya jika saja ia tak berpegang teguh pada kenyataan bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah kesalahan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, tetapi mengapa di tiap saat ia memilih jalan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu selalu enggan untuk melepaskannya?

Sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk menempuh hidup masing-masing. Namun dengan segala cara, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya membatalkan niat dan kembali pada hubungan mereka yang tak dapat dimengerti. Mengapa sulit sekali?

Cho Kyuhyun tahu dan mengerti bahkan sebelum Yesung sempat berkata apapun juga. Ia tak akan melepaskan _namja_ itu, tak peduli jika Yesung menangis dan memohon padanya dengan segala cara. Katakan bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah obsesi, dan Kyuhyun tak peduli. Ia mencintai Yesung seperti ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Tak terbayang sebesar apa, sedalam apa, dan semenyakitkan apa.

Tak pernah ada niat buruk dalam dirinya, tidak ada sedikit pun sejak beberapa tahun lalu mereka saling mengenal. Kyuhyun membutuhkan Yesung layaknya membutuhkan jantung yang berdetak agar dapat merasakan kehidupan. Yesung adalah obat dari setiap penyakit yang ia derita, siang dan malam pada hari-harinya.

Kyuhyun melakukan segalanya demi dirinya, demi hidupnya, dan demi Yesung yang juga membutuhkannya. Tak ada seorang pun selain Yesung yang mengerti tentang dirinya, dan selamanya Kyuhyun takkan lagi menemukan orang lain yang dapat mengerti dirinya sepenuhnya.

Yesung adalah miliknya. Hal itu mutlak dan tak dapat diganggu gugat.

_#_

Aroma harum kopi yang tercium dari arah dapur mengawali pagi cerah hari ini. Cho Kyuhyun mengerjap selama beberapa saat ketika cahaya matahari mengganggu ketenangannya, dalam hati merutuk karena yakin telah menutup tirai jendela tadi malam. Alarmnya berbunyi nyaring, memaksanya untuk mengulurkan tangan dan mematikan bunyi memekakkan telinga di atas sebuah meja.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk kembali memejamkan mata jika saja aroma kopi favoritnya tak berhasil menggoda indra penciumannya. Ia bangkit perlahan, melirik sisi tempat tidur yang kosong, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengenakan baju handuk dengan maksud menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Hal pertama yang berhasil membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi adalah keadaan apartemen yang rapi tanpa sebab—padahal ia yakin kemarin emosinya sampai pada titik tak terkontrol dan ruang tengah apartemen berantakan karena sifat buruknya.

"Yesung-_ah_?"

Tak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun menemukan secangkir kopi di meja makan sebelum ia sempat masuk ke dalam dapur. Ketika kakinya hendak melangkah memasuki ruangan untuk memasak itu, secarik kertas putih di bawah cangkir kopi tertangkap oleh sepasang matanya.

_Aku memiliki jadwal hari ini, jadi aku harus pulang sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik._

_Yesung._

Decakan kesal terdengar. Kyuhyun benci di saat ia bangun lalu tak menemukan Yesung berada di sisinya. Namun, ia jauh lebih benci ketika Yesung meninggalkan dirinya demi pekerjaan.

_Namja_ itu adalah nomor satunya. Tapi kenapa ia tak bisa menjadi nomor satunya _namja_ itu?

Retoris. Kyuhyun tak lagi bernafsu untuk memakan sarapan atau menyeruput kopi favoritnya. Ia kesal dan kehilangan _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun juga. Seraya berjalan menuju balkon apartemen, kejadian kemarin malam kembali berputar dalam benaknya.

Yesung—entah untuk ke berapa kalinya sejak mereka tinggal bersama—berkata bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk berpisah bagi mereka. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang _hyung_-nya itu maksud; tinggal terpisah, hidup terpisah, mengurus diri masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan satu sama lain, dan bahkan berpura-pura saling tak mengenal.

Tapi Kyuhyun yakin ia takkan bisa. Yesung adalah bagian besar dari hidupnya, mana mungkin ia membiarkan _namja_ itu pergi meninggalkannya?

Ini bukan pertama kali. Kyuhyun selalu menutup telinga dan hatinya agar segala alasan yang Yesung lontarkan takkan menggoyahkan dirinya. Tak ada lagi yang ia miliki selain Yesung; kenapa seseorang yang telah ia anggap kakak itu tak dapat mengerti sedikit pun?

Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan orang lain selain Yesung, namun ia tahu Yesung masih membutuhkan orang lain selain dirinya—contoh kecilnya, seorang teman kecil yang kini menjadi teman seprofesinya.

Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Karena bagi Kyuhyun, Yesung adalah segalanya.

Sayangnya, ia bukanlah segalanya bagi si pemilik nama lengkap Kim Jongwoon itu.

_#_

Yesung menatap tak berminat pada tema pemotretan di buku jadwalnya. _Dangerous Friendship_—dan ia diharuskan berakting di atas tempat tidur bersama seseorang dengan keadaan _topless_ di saat tubuhnya penuh dengan _kissmark._

Mengabaikan rasa panik yang mendera, ia melangkah mendekati sang fotografer yang sibuk dengan kamera. Yesung tak mungkin membiarkan orang-orang melihat jejak-jejak yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan—setidaknya ia harus berusaha memberikan sebuah alasan agar sesi pemotretan hari ini dapat diundur hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Setidaknya hingga Choi Siwon menahan lengannya.

"O-oh, hai, Siwon-_ie_," sapanya kaku. Yesung melirik kerah bajunya, berharap semua _tanda _di lehernya tertutupi dengan sempurna. Namun Siwon yang menyadari hal itu malah menurunkan kerah bajunya hingga mengekspos apa yang ada di balik sana.

"_Another long night with that bastard_?"

Yesung merasa lemas seketika. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia dengar adalah kata-kata tajam Siwon seperti yang baru saja lelaki atletis itu lontarkan. Ia hanya dapat menunduk dalam diam, tak berani membenarkan atau membantah.

"Biar kutebak. Kau ingin meminta izin menggunakan berbagai alasan karena tak ingin ada yang melihat semua _kissmark_ menjijikkan di tubuhmu ini?" tanya Siwon tepat sasaran. Yesung mendongak, merasa kesal karena idenya terbaca dengan mudah.

"_Yeah_, kira-kira seperti itu." Seorang kru pemotetan lewat dan melemparkan senyuman, sedangkan Yesung membalas dengan menundukkan kepalanya sopan. "_Um_, kau tahu siapa _partner_-ku dalam sesi pemotretan kali ini?"

Siwon adalah orang yang paling tahu segala hal tentang Yesung—termasuk ketidak tertarikan _namja_ itu dengan jadwal dan _partner_ pemotretannya sendiri. Ia menghela napas, berkata, "Aku." Dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu untuk tema semacam ini? Kita berdua sama-sama lelaki!" protes sang pemilik surai _jet-black_. Siwon mendengus, malas mengungkit bahwa Yesung dan Kyuhyun jugalah sesama lelaki, dan di atas semua itu, mereka melakukan seks seperti apa yang seharusnya seorang pria lakukan bersama seorang wanita—bukan bersama sesama pria.

Menyerah menghadapi Siwon yang masih memandangnya tanpa minat, Yesung menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku takkan protes. Setidaknya tolong aku untuk kali ini." Tangannya bergerak meraba saku celana, mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang berdering walau sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya.

"Dengarkan aku," ucap Siwon pelan. "Kita saling mengenal sejak kecil, dan aku mengenal dirimu dengan sangat baik. Tapi kau tahu hal apa yang masih tak dapat kumengerti darimu?"

Seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain, Yesung menolak untuk menghirup oksigen tanpa sebab. Ia tahu apa yang akan Siwon katakan, dan ia berharap Siwon cukup paham untuk tak mengatakannya. "Hubunganmu dan Kyuhyun." Tepat sasaran. "Kalian bukan sepasang kekasih atau kakak-adik. Bahkan kalian tak dapat disebut teman atau sahabat." Jeda sesaat. "Lalu, kalian itu apa?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang paling Yesung hindari sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Sebuah mimpi buruk yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan dirinya, juga keluarga mereka.

_#_

Apartemen yang ditinggalinya terlihat terawat seperti biasa. Setelah beberapa hari tak pulang, ia baru menyadari bahwa tempat tinggalnya itu terlihat rapi namun bagai tak berpenghuni, persis seperti apartmen psikopat di film yang terakhir ditontonnya secara tak sengaja.

Yesung ingat sekitar setahun lalu, Kyuhyun mati-matian menolak keputusannya untuk memiliki apartemen sendiri meski hanya berbeda beberapa lantai di gedung yang sama. Alasan yang diberikannya mudah saja; ia butuh privasi. Dan alasan lain, tentu saja, ia tak memiliki hak atau kewajiban untuk tinggal seatap bersama Cho Kyuhyun—

_"Lalu, kalian itu apa?"_

—yang bukanlah kekasih, saudara, atau setidaknya temannya.

Pertanyaan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya dilema. Jika saja tiga tahun lalu kejadian itu tak terjadi, maka ia tahu status apa yang ada di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dan mungkin, ia takkan terlibat hubungan rumit seperti yang kini ia alami dengan pemuda Cho itu.

Kyuhyun penting baginya. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, ia telah memutuskan untuk bergantung pada lelaki itu. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, ia telah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pemuda itu. Tanpa status, dengan berbagai alasan.

Karena selain Siwon, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyayangi dan mengerti tentang dirinya.

Namun jika mengingat pertanyaan Siwon, semua hal yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi titik terang dan menjawab status di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun langsung lenyap dalam seketika. Satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam benaknya adalah menanyakan langsung kepada yang bersangkutan.

Yang mana tentu saja, mustahil.

"Jika kau memiliki waktu untuk melamun di depan pintu masuk, lebih baik kau datang ke apartemenku."

Yesung memutar tubuhnya, agak terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun berada di belakangnya entah sejak kapan. Sedangkan di sisi lain, _namja_ bersurai ikal itu menepuk pelan kepalanya sebelum berkata, "Jangan melihatku seperti kau melihat hantu."

Rasa nyaman yang hanya Kyuhyun dapat berikan selalu berhasil membuat Yesung takluk dalam sekejap. "O-oh," gumamnya ambigu. Ia melangkah masuk tanpa banyak berbicara, lalu menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu." Kyuhyun mengikuti tindakan Yesung dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menatap si pemilik iris _hazel_ dalam, sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Ada apa?" Seraya menatap lurus Yesung yang memejamkan mata.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku lupa kau selalu baik-baik saja."

Sindiran itu Yesung abaikan. Ia bangkit, berkata, "Kau belum makan, bukan? Aku akan memasak sesua—" Tubuhnya terasa seperti ditarik paksa, keseimbangan tubuhnya tak dapat ia pertahankan. _**BRUK**._"—tu. K-Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik setelah bangkit, Yesung mendapati dirinya terjatuh di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun dan berada dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, tak tahu harus memberikan reaksi semacam apa. Setelah semua hal yang mereka lalui, hingga sekarang pun ia masih bingung dengan tindakan yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku sama sekali tak merasa lapar," bisik yang lebih muda seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Biarkan saja seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu," lanjutnya perlahan. Yesung bergeming, menolak rasa nyaman yang tiba-tiba dirasakan olehnya.

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mungkin ia memang takkan pernah bisa menolak.

"Yesung-_ah_?" bisik Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau milikku. Selamanya milikku seorang," lanjutnya dengan nada rendah. Yesung memejamkan mata, tak dapat membantah. Tapi sampai kapan ia harus menerima segalanya tanpa berani mengutarakan pendapat?

Dirinya bukanlah milik siapa pun. Yesung tahu itu—karenanya ia meremas celananya, memberanikan diri untuk membalas, "Aku bukan milikmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku adalah milik diriku sendiri."

Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara setelahnya. Yesung menghela napas, melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Namun sebelum sempat bangkit, Kyuhyun kembali menariknya kuat hingga tubuhnya terbanting di atas sofa.

Tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut wajahnya, menyebabkan dirinya menatap sepasang mata kelam di atasnya sendu. Sejurus kemudian, Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, memberikan sebuah kecupan yang mewakili sebuah perasaan menyakitkan.

Yesung tahu Kyuhyun kecewa.

Selain saat ini, entah kapan lagi ada saat di mana ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak Kyuhyun. Yesung menahan tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menggunakan kedua tangan, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung meninggalkannya, memilih diam tanpa menyerukan protes atau sejenisnya. Ada sesuatu yang menyayat hatinya hingga rasa perih menjalar dengan sempurna. Dan tak sebanding dengan rasa sakitnya, sebuah kekecewaan menghadangnya hingga ia terbaring lemas.

_Namun Kyuhyun tak menyadari bahwa Yesung sempat meneteskan air mata._

* * *

**ToBeContinue**

* * *

_Credit title: JYJ's First Music Essay – Their Rooms "Our Story"; Fallen Leaves_

_Credit quote: Secondhand Serenade's First Album – Awake; Broken_


	2. Distance

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance/angst/drama__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains Boys Love (yaoi), Out of Characters, __implicit mature scene__, and include crack (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**Fallen Leaves**

**_C_**_hapter _**_2_**_ – _**_D_**_istance_

_[—_**_I_**_ hate myself when I'm away from you. I swear I'm sorr_**_y_**_.]_

.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menjadi seorang penjahat di mata Yesung. Sekali pun tidak pernah. Di balik segala sikap egois dan posesif yang dimiliki pemuda Cho itu, ada banyak sekali kebaikan dan kerapuhan pada diri Kyuhyun yang hanya Yesung dapat ketahui—bukan orang lain.

Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih memiliki Siwon sebagai seorang kenalan dekat, Kyuhyun tak memiliki siapa pun selain dirinya. Ibu pemuda itu telah meninggalkan dunia ketika dirinya masih balita, sedangkan ayah Kyuhyun meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas tiga tahun lalu.

Sebuah kecelakaan yang merupakan mimpi buruk bagi mereka berdua.

Siwon memperhatikan Yesung yang tengah bergeming dengan pandangan mata kosong. Ia menepuk pundak teman kecilnya itu pelan, bertanya dengan khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Yesung-_ah_? Apakah ada masalah?" Yang dijawab dengan sebuah senyuman dipaksakan.

Tak pernah ada hari di mana Yesung merasa bahwa ia tak memiliki masalah. Siwon seharusnya tahu, dan _namja_ bertubuh atletis itu memang tahu—tentu saja merasa bodoh karena telah menanyakan hal semacam itu pada seseorang yang tak pernah baik-baik saja.

"Apakah seorang manusia dapat menjadi milik manusia lainnya, Siwon-_ah_?" Yesung menatap sendu Siwon yang mengernyit tak mengerti. "Jika suatu hari kita menikah dengan seseorang, apakah kita akan menjadi milik pasangan kita? Atau jika seseorang menyatakan bahwa kita adalah miliknya, apakah itu berarti kita telah menjadi miliknya?"

Menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya, Siwon menghela napas. "Aku adalah milik diriku sendiri, begitu pula denganmu. Kenapa kita harus dimiliki orang lain yang belum tentu mengerti tentang kita melebihi diri kita sendiri?" balasnya retoris.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, sebuah beban tak kasat mata seolah enggan untuk melepaskan dirinya. "Itulah yang kukatakan pada Kyuhyun; aku adalah milik diriku sendiri." Di balik saku jaket yang ia kenakan, tangannya mengepal keras. "Tapi aku ingin diriku menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku tahu bahwa kami memiliki sebuah hubungan."

Kalimat yang Siwon katakan beberapa hari lalu kembali menghantuinya dalam sekejap. "Aku tak berhak berada di sisinya hanya dengan pegangan bahwa dia membutuhkanku. Bagaimanapun, aku—" Setetes air mata jatuh dengan anggunnya. "—hanyalah orang asing baginya," lirih Yesung nyaris tak terdengar.

Siwon menarik Yesung hingga temannya itu jatuh dalam pelukannya. Secara tak langsung, dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Yesung memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tak perlu dipikirkan. Meski tak ada nama hubungan yang pantas untuk hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, fakta bahwa beberapa tahun ini mereka hidup dengan bergantung pada satu sama lain takkan pernah berubah.

"Meski aku tak pernah menyukainya, tapi aku tahu dia membutuhkanmu," ucap Siwon seraya membelai surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut. "Dan aku tahu kau membutuhkannya," lanjutnya dengan berat hati.

Kedua orang itu saling membutuhkan—Siwon mengerti; ini salahnya karena ia tak menjadi orang pertama yang berada di sisi Yesung tiga tahun lalu. Meski begitu, ia masih tak terima jika Kyuhyun memonopoli Yesung untuk _namja_ itu seorang.

Mungkin hanya segelintir hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang Yesung, namun Siwon tak tahu apapun mengenai Kyuhyun. Ia tak pernah mau tahu. Hal yang semakin menganggunya adalah fakta bahwa Yesung membutuhkan pemuda itu, yang mana menyebabkan dirinya tak dapat berbuat apapun.

Apa yang menyebabkan Yesung lebih membutuhkan Kyuhyun daripada dirinya? Siwon mengeratkan rengkuhannya, membuang jauh sebuah rasa bernama putus asa. Ia mengenal Yesung lebih lama dan lebih banyak, tapi kenapa?

"Takkan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi lagi, bukan?" tanya Yesung dengan suara bergetar. Ada rasa sakit di hati Siwon ketika mendengarnya—ia tak dapat menjanjikan apapun. Namun ia pun tahu, meski dirinya tak pantas mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia pertanggung jawabkan, ia tetap akan menjawab—

"Ya, takkan ada hal buruk yang terjadi lagi. Aku berjanji padamu."

_#_

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak terlelap.

Sejak hari di mana pertama kali Yesung dapat menolaknya, Kyuhyun kembali hidup dalam sebuah ketakutan tak kasat mata. Sebuah ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga; meski pada nyatanya, sejak hari itu Yesung masih terus mengurusinya seperti biasa.

Ia selalu menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka tak mempunyai hubungan apapun, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mempercayai kenyataan itu. Pasti ada sebuah nama untuk hubungan _dua orang lelaki tak bersaudara dan kenal secara kebetulan lalu tinggal bersama karena membutuhkan satu sama lainnya_. Kenapa pula tak ada hubungan semacam itu sedangkan ia mengalaminya?

Seraya tertawa miris, Kyuhyun sebenarnya telah mengakui kebodohannya yang melampaui batas.

Yesung telah menyadarinya lebih dulu, memikirkannya lebih lama—karenanya pemuda Kim itu memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen baru dan memindahkan semua barang-barangnya dengan alasan menginginkan sebuah privasi.

Kyuhyun bukan baru menyadari dan memikirkannya sekarang; ia baru menerima kenyataan dan membuka hatinya agar dapat berpikir lebih banyak. Segalanya jauh lebih rumit dari apa yang ia bayangkan—dan Yesung telah menanggung semuanya di saat ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh apa yang disebut dengan fakta.

Namun apa yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang? Persetan dengan fakta dan kenyataan, Kyuhyun membutuhkan Yesung layaknya bulan membutuhkan matahari untuk menampakkan cahaya. Ia harus memiliki Yesung hingga titik di mana _namja_ manis itu hanya akan memperhatikannya.

Apa yang menjadi masalah adalah, bagaimana caranya? Kyuhyun tak peduli meski dirinya disebut egois, kekanakkan, atau sebutan apapun juga. Lagipula selain Yesung, takkan ada yang mempedulikan apapun yang ia lakukan.

Tapi kini Yesung-nya telah berubah. Tak ada lagi Yesung yang selalu mengutamakan dirinya, tak ada lagi Yesung yang tak berani menolak apapun yang ia lakukan, tak ada pula Yesung yang selalu menuruti segala hal yang ia katakan.

Bagaimana jika setelah ini Yesung memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkannya? Kyuhyun memejamkan mata erat, rasa takut yang menghantuinya kembali datang. Ia tahu ia takkan dapat melanjutkan hidup tanpa Yesung menemani hari-hari muramnya. Segala hal di muka Bumi ini takkan ada artinya jika Yesung tak berada di sisinya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu apakah nama perasaannya adalah obsesi atau cinta, tapi Kyuhyun tahu apapun yang ia rasa terhadap Yesung, ia takkan tega menyakiti atau mengecewakan _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun bukan tipe pengalah yang akan melepaskan Yesung untuk orang lain dengan alasan demi kebahagiaan—ia yakin ia cukup pantas untuk Yesung, karena pada akhirnya, pemilik marga Kim itu juga pasti membutuhkannya.

Ia tahu; Yesung membutuhkannya sebesar ia membutuhkan sang pemuda. Namun ia juga tahu, Yesung masih memiliki Choi Siwon dan entah mengapa, Kyuhyun mengerti ia bukanlah apa-apa bagi Yesung jika dibandingkan dengan _namja_ Choi itu.

Kenapa hidup sangatlah tak adil? Kenapa hanya karena Yesung mengenal Siwon lebih lama, ia harus menjadi pihak yang 'terkalahkan'? Kyuhyun tak pernah mengerti, pada dasarnya, ia merasa bahwa ia tak perlu mengerti.

Baginya, Yesung adalah seseorang yang diciptakan hanya untuk dirinya, bukan orang lain. Apa yang harus ia lakukan adalah mempertahankan—karena seperti yang orang-orang katakan, mempertahankan lebih sulit daripada meningkatkan. Dan jika ada seseorang yang menghalanginya, apa yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menyingkirkannya.

Tanpa pengecualian.

_#_

Suara televisi yang menyala menjadi satu-satunya hal yang dapat didengar saat ini. Yesung menghela napas, merasa bersalah akibat ucapannya yang menyebabkan hubungan di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun semakin tak dapat dimengerti. Bagai seorang pengasuh, apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun untuk memastikan keadaan pemuda Cho tersebut; setelah ia pulang atau sebelum ia pergi.

Ada rasa kehilangan besar yang menghantuinya, membuatnya tergoda untuk mengunjungi Kyuhyun yang kini entah sedang melakukan apa. Namun tepat di saat ia bangkit, hendak melangkah ke arah pintu, seseorang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan masuk ke dalam apartemennya tanpa izin atau minimal ketukan.

Sebuah majalah Kyuhyun lemparkan dengan kasar—nyaris mengenainya, namun terjatuh di belakangnya. Yesung dapat melihat kover majalah tersebut, menampilkan dirinya bersama Siwon, berpose nyaris tanpa busana di atas sebuah tempat tidur; hasil pemotretannya yang terakhir kali.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu untuk menolak segala jenis pemotretan seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Perubahan ekspresi wajahnya berhasil menyebabkan Yesung gentar.

Tak mendapatkan apapun sebagai jawaban, sang pemilik surai ikal melangkah mendekat. Yesung tahu ini akan terjadi—sebuah rasa sakit dapat ia rasakan ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok kuat.

Masih saling beradu pandang, Yesung mencoba menebak apa yang akan ia dapat jika menyelami kedua bola mata Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Ada rasa kesal, kecewa, benci, dan takut yang tak dapat tertutupi dengan apapun juga. Yesung tak mengerti, apa yang ia lihat menohok hatinya; Kyuhyun terlihat sangat _berantakan_.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Ia memanggil lembut, melupakan rasa nyeri di punggungnya. Kyuhyun berdiri tegak di hadapannya, lalu tanpa aba-aba menyatukan bibir mereka. Yesung tersentak, hampir secara refleks menolak Kyuhyun jika saja kedua tangan dan kakinya tak ditahan yang bersangkutan.

Ia telah memilih untuk mengakhiri semua ini, semua hubungan tanpa nama yang mereka jalani. Namun tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan di saat tangan dan kakinya tak dapat digunakan. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan tembok di belakangnya, mendominasi rongga mulutnya dengan ciuman kasar yang menuntut...

_... Menuntut apa?_

"Kyuhyun! Cukup!" serunya ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen tak lagi dapat ditoleransi. "Kau tak berhak mengaturku! Apa hakmu? Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya—" Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan diri sekali lagi untuk mendengar apa yang tak ingin ia dengar. "—Aku bukan milikmu, kita bahkan tak memiliki hubungan apapun!"

Tatapan yang Kyuhyun berikan kini berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan tak terdefinisi yang menunjukkan segala kelemahannya. Yesung bohong jika berkata bahwa perkataannya tak menyakiti hatinya juga. Setetes air matanya jatuh ketika Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kembali seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi kekuatan yang Yesung miliki untuk menolak. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun melepaskan pakaiannya, menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Entah atas dasar apa. Yesung terpaksa menggigit bibirnya, menahan agar desahannya tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya pada punggung Yesung, di sisi lain memberikan leher sang Kim sentuhan lembut melalui bibirnya. Dengan perasaan yang kacau, tangannya bergerak bebas menyusuri tubuh tanpa pertahanan di bawahnya.

Seraya mengusap wajah Yesung, sekali lagi ia mendominasi rongga mulut sang _namja_ lebih tua. Kilatan kejadian masa lalu menghampirinya, memaksa dirinya untuk kembali pada kenyataan, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa segala hal yang ia lakukan dengan Yesung takkan pernah menjadi sebuah kesalahan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Yesung-_ah_? Kita tak perlu lagi memikirkan hubungan kita, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, dan kau benar-benar akan menjadi milikku," ucap Kyuhyun di sela kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Yesung memejamkan mata, tersenyum meremehkan.

Ini bukan cinta. Apa yang mereka rasakan hanyalah keputusasaan akibat tak lagi memiliki tempat untuk bergantung dan kehilangan orang penting dalam kehidupan secara mendadak.

"Kenapa kekasih? Kau tak mencintaiku." Yesung berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu, mencoba menghapus rasa sakit yang terus menghujam dadanya. "Dan aku tak mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun meragukan kata cinta itu sendiri, namun ia tak meragukan perasaannya pada Yesung. Masih bermain di titik yang menjadi favoritnya pada tubuh sang pemuda lebih tua, Kyuhyun menetapkan hatinya, mencoba pasrah kepada takdir yang senang mempermainkan kehidupan siapa saja.

"Aku takkan memperlakukanmu seperti selama ini aku memperlakukanmu jika aku tak mencintaimu."

_#_

Musim gugur adalah musim di mana mereka bertemu.

Ayah Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, sedangkan ibu Yesung jugalah wanita berprofesi sama. Kedua orang itu menjadi rekan kerja selama beberapa tahun, terlibat perasaan bernama cinta, lalu memutuskan untuk menikah.

Di saat sebuah acara kecil untuk mempertemukan anak dari masing-masing pihak terlaksana, di saat itu lah Yesung masuk ke dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Saat-saat bahagia itu berjalan dengan indah. Mereka adalah sebuah calon keluarga yang saling mendukung satu sama lain—keluarga yang tanpa cela. Saling tak mempermasalahkan masa lalu, dan dua anak lelaki nyaris seumuran yang tak banyak menuntut.

Dalam waktu dekat, calon keluarga itu akan menjadi sebuah keluarga resmi yang didambakan semua orang.

Namun takdir lebih senang berjalan tak sesuai rencana.

* * *

**ToBeContinue**

* * *

___Credit quote: Secondhand Serenade's Third Album – Hear Me Now; Distance_

___Chapter kali ini dipenuhi hints tentang kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Ada yang sudah bisa menebak?:) Dan untuk yang saya bikin bingung, mianhae... alur dan deskripsi membingungkan itu memang ciri khas saya /dor/ maaf juga untuk typo(s) dan diksi yang (kemungkinan besar) berantakan, kali ini saya tidak meng-edit karena sibuk dan coretmalascoret_

___Thanks for reading!_

**___Review?_**


	3. Suppose

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance/angst/drama__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn_ _you something before: this fict contains Boys Love (yaoi), Out of Characters, __implicit mature scene__, and include crack (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**Fallen Leaves**

_**C**__hapter __**3**__ – __**S**__uppose_

_[—__**A**__nd tonight I'm dreaming of all the things that we've been throug__**h**__.]_

**.**

**.**

Kenangan yang takkan pernah Yesung lupakan adalah kejadian tiga tahun lalu—sebuah kejadian yang menyebabkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun terpaksa bergantung pada satu sama lain, merasa saling memiliki, dan beranggapan hidup karena salah seorang lainnya jugalah hidup.

Sampai beberapa bulan terakhir, sebenarnya ia masih mempercayai teori itu.

Yesung membuka kedua matanya perlahan, mendapati dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan hangat Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur. Tubuhnya terbalut baju handuk yang mungkin Kyuhyun pakaikan padanya semalam, sedangkan keadaan kamar yang sebelumnya berantakan masih tetaplah sama.

Menolehkan kepala, ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang kini merengkuhnya seolah takut kehilangan meski hanya sedetik saja—masih terlelap. Yesung menolak untuk melakukan gerakan kecil apapun, takut mengganggu Kyuhyun yang terlihat nyaman dan menyenangkan untuk dipandang.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun sempat katakan sebelum ia terbuai oleh alam mimpi, tak ada larangan apapun mengenai ilegalnya dua orang tak memiliki hubungan untuk tinggal bersama. Mungkin ada beberapa orang lain dengan kondisi seperti mereka, dan tak ada pihak yang mempermasalahkan. Namun Yesung tak bisa bertingkah seolah tinggal bersama seseorang tanpa hubungan pasti adalah hal yang tepat.

Tak ada yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan tanpa dirinya—kenapa? Kenapa seperti itu? Manusia hidup dengan oksigen, makanan, tempat tinggal, dan sejenisnya. Kyuhyun memiliki segala hal yang manusia normal butuhkan untuk tetap hidup, dan meski dirinya tak ada, masih ada orang lain yang akan membantunya melanjutkan kehidupan; meski entah siapa.

_Seperti fakta bahwa jika Isaac Newton tak menyadari adanya gravitasi, suatu hari orang lain akan menyadarinya._

Lalu Yesung melemparkan pertanyaan itu kembali pada dirinya: kenapa ia selalu yakin bahwa dirinya takkan sanggup melanjutkan kehidupan tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya? Kenapa ia selalu yakin bahwa ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun di saat ia selalu melakukan segala kegiatan seorang diri?

Apakah segalanya terbentuk dikarenakan sebuah kebiasaan? Jika alasannya sekedar kebiasaan, Yesung yakin ia dapat bertahan tanpa Siwon yang sejak kecil menemaninya—namun mengapa hal sama tak berlaku terhadap Kyuhyun? Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu istimewa di matanya?

_... Apa yang membuat dirinya begitu istimewa di mata Kyuhyun?_

Cinta. Kyuhyun sempat mengatakannya. Tapi Yesung percaya bahwa selain cinta untuk saudara, tak ada kata cinta di antara dua orang lelaki normal. Dan ia adalah seorang lelaki normal, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Sebagai tambahan, mereka bukan saudara.

Mengapa cinta? Kekasih? Yesung tahu Kyuhyun tak serius dengan ucapannya semalam—meski ada pecahan kecil hatinya yang berharap bahwa apa yang ia dengar adalah fakta—atau jika Kyuhyun serius, segalanya hanyalah akibat sebuah beban pikiran mengenai status mereka.

Kemudian, kembali pada pertanyaan awal: apa yang menyebabkan dirinya beranggapan bahwa ia takkan bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya?

Yesung kembali memejamkan mata, memilih untuk melupakan meski hanya sejenak. Namun tak ada yang mengizinkan dirinya untuk merasakan sebuah kedamaian—alam mimpi menjemputnya, menceritakan sebuah kejadian pahit yang menyesakkan...

—Dan kejadian tersebut adalah kejadian nyata yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya.

_**#**_

_**Desember, 3 Tahun Lalu.**_

Tepat sebulan sebelum acara pernikahan akan diadakan, Kyuhyun merengek pada ayahnya untuk pergi berlibur ke mana saja; tak perlu jauh, dengan catatan tanpa pesawat (karena menurutnya saat pesawat lepas landas dan mendarat sangatlah menyeramkan), hanya menggunakan mobil, tak didesak oleh waktu, serta mengajak calon ibu dan kakaknya, Yesung.

Tak ambil pusing dengan penolakan sang ayah yang memilih untuk menggunakan transportasi udara, Kyuhyun menyetujui. Mereka berangkat ke Jepang seminggu kemudian dengan pesawat, menyewa sebuah mobil dan menghabiskan waktu dengan semangat seolah hari esok takkan datang.

Kyuhyun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ayahnya meluangkan waktu untuk mengajaknya berlibur—mungkin ia tak pernah merasakan liburan bersama keluarga sejak sang ayah lebih mementingkan perusahaan. Jadi kali ini, ia mencoba untuk menikmati segala hal yang ia lakukan dengan senyuman, memilih tak peduli ketika calon kakaknya mengatai dirinya kekanak-kanakan di umur yang telah menginjak kelas dua sekolah menengah ke atas.

Negara Jepang di musim dingin sebenarnya tak terlalu menyenangkan. Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, tak merasa cukup dan berakhir menempel pada Yesung yang terus-menerus menyerukan protes. Kedua orang tua mereka selalu tertawa menanggapinya, bersyukur karena hubungan dua anak mereka sehangat hubungan keduanya.

Penginapan yang ayahnya pilih memiliki sebuah tempat untuk bermain ski yang dapat ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Kyuhyun menantang Yesung yang memilih menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun, lalu melemparkan senggenggam salju yang ia kumpulkan akibat merasa kesal diabaikan.

"_YA_, CHO KYUHYUN!"

Tak ada permainan ski bagi mereka di musim itu karena setelahnya, perang salju terjadi tanpa terelakkan. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas salju—punggungnya seolah mati rasa, berkata, "Hyung-_ah_, aku menyerah."

Yesung tertawa senang, berakhir melakukan hal yang sama di sebelah Kyuhyun. Keduanya tak mengacuhkan wajah yang semakin merah dan uap yang keluar dari tiap helaan napas. Meski berlibur di musim yang tak tepat, saat itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyesal.

"Kita pasti akan terus bahagia setelah ini, 'kan, _Hyung_?" tanya sang adik dengan senyuman. Ia bangkit, sekedar untuk menatap wajah Yesung yang seolah tak tertarik. Ada setitik rasa takut menyusup ke dalam hatinya; rasa takut akan kehilangan.

Yesung mengerlingkan mata. "Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa terjadi?"

Setelahnya, mereka kembali ke penginapan dan dihidangkan semangkuk besar _oden_. Sang ayah dengan lembut mengacak rambut Kyuhyun setelah anaknya duduk tepat di sampingnya, menampilkan raut wajah paling bahagia yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal dunia.

"Setelah _Appa_ menikah nanti, Nyonya Kim benar-benar akan menjadi ibumu. Meski telah berulang kali menanyakannya, kau benar-benar tak keberatan, bukan, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tegas, menatap calon ibu dan kakaknya yang tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa mengganggui Yesung-_hyung_ setiap hari," candanya mengundang tawa ayah dan calon ibunya.

Sebuah mimpi buruk yang ia khawatirkan datang dua jam setelah percakapan hangat itu. Mereka pergi ke kota untuk mencari hiburan, tak peduli prediksi badai salju yang akan datang. Untuk mencapai pusat kota, mereka harus melewati jalanan sepi yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan akibat dinginnya udara.

Ayah Kyuhyun mengemudi, sedangkan Ibu Yesung duduk di kursi depan menemani. Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang kelelahan terlelap di bangku belakang, saling bersandar satu sama lain. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya mereka terbangun akibat suara decit ban mobil yang dierem secara tiba-tiba—belum sempat benar-benar tersadar, terdengar pekikan dari satu-satunya wanita di sana, lalu mobil yang mereka kendarai jatuh menuruni bukit dan berputar-putar hingga berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yesung hanya dapat merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan banyak darah, tulangnya sudah pasti patah di beberapa tempat. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari bahwa keluarganya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan.

Sadar bahwa hanya dirinya yang terlempar keluar dari mobil, ia bangkit dan bermaksud berlari menuju mobil namun berakhir terjatuh akibat nyeri luar biasa di kakinya. Meski harus berjalan tertatih, Yesung menghampiri mobil yang terbalik, mencari keberadaan keluarganya.

Calon ayahnya tak sadarkan diri, begitu pula ibunya. Ia dapat mendengar rintihan Kyuhyun, menyebabkan dirinya spontan berseru, "Bertahanlah, aku akan membantumu!"

Yesung mencari benda apapun untuk membantunya mengeluarkan Kyuhyun. Tak peduli kaki kirinya yang patah, atau darah yang mulai menghalangi penglihatan mata kanannya. Setelah berhasil memecahkan kaca mobil menggunakan sebuah kayu, ia mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dengan susah payah.

Keadaan Kyuhyun tak kalah parah dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Yesung tahu Kyuhyun bahkan tak dapat bangkit untuk menjauh dan melangkah. Air mata mengalir pula di kedua mata seseorang yang seharusnya akan segera menjadi adiknya. Ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di pangkuannya, sedangkan dirinya bersandar pada batang pohon dengan penglihatan yang semakin memburam.

Badai salju yang telah diperkirakan datang dan memperburuk keadaan. Kyuhyun menggigil, tak dapat bergerak karena rasa sakit tak tertahankan. Yesung bergeming, menghapus tetesan air mata Kyuhyun menggunakan tangannya, ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan tapi tenggorokannya terasa begitu mencekat.

"H-_Hyung_..." gumam Kyuhyun seraya meraih tangan dingin Yesung. "... Setelah ini, apa kita masih akan terus... bahagia?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar. Yesung menarik napas susah payah, menitikkan air mata yang tak lagi dapat ditahan.

Sebuah senyuman tak terduga Kyuhyun sunggingkan. "_Mianhae_... jika aku... tidak memaksa _Appa_ untuk berlibur..."

Tak ada kalimat lanjutan. Yesung mendapati Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri. Air matanya seolah beku dan tak dapat keluar lebih banyak. Dinginnya udara menyebabkan dirinya sesak—kepalanya sakit, seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut tak menyenangkan. Tak ada kemungkinan terburuk; ini adalah yang terburuk. Yesung hanya berharap orang tua mereka selamat, karena ia yakin masih dapat merasakan denyut nadi di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian kegelapan menyambutnya.

.

.

Pertama kali kedua matanya terbuka, Yesung mengerjap dan berusaha agar pandangannya terfokus dengan sempurna. Aroma khas rumah sakit dapat tercium melalui indra penciumannya, lalu teringat akan keluarganya, ia bangkit namun tak berhasil karena seorang dokter lebih dulu menahan tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, kau baru menjalani operasi akibat luka yang kau alami," nasihat sang dokter tenang. Yesung membuka mulutnya, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar bersuara.

"Saudaramu masih berada di dalam ruang operasi, luka yang ia dapat sedikit lebih parah dibandingkan dirimu," jelas dokter itu. Debaran jantung Yesung menggila, tak mungkin rasa takut dan khawatir tak menghampirinya.

"Aku turut berduka..." Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika pria berpakaian serba putih itu melanjutkan, "Kedua orang tuamu tak dapat diselamatkan, maafkan aku."

Kamar pasien yang ia huni terasa begitu mencekam di saat dirinya ditinggalkan seorang diri di sana. Yesung membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras, mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat gerakan yang ia lakukan ketika terisak hebat. Baru saja ia berjanji pada Kyuhyun segalanya akan baik-baik saja, baru saja ia melihat senyum indah sang ibu setelah sekian lama, sekarang segalanya lenyap tanpa sisa.

.

.

"Ini salahku, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun menatap kosong makam ayahnya dan Ibu Yesung. Mereka telah kembali ke Korea—dan tidak ada hari di mana Kyuhyun tak menyalahkan dirinya setelah ia sadar dari koma. Yesung berjongkok, menaruh karangan bunga di makam ibunya yang berada tepat di samping makam calon ayahnya.

"Bukan salahmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_," bantah Yesung tegas. "Kau hanya ingin bahagia, kita semua pasti ingin bahagia. Hanya saja kali ini takdir tak memihak kita," lanjutnya lemah. Ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, mendapatkan perhatian penuh sang pemilik _onyx_ yang kini auranya tak lagi secerah beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung membenarkan posisi jaketnya, terus memandang tanpa mengedipkan mata. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini? Aku tak memiliki siapa pun lagi, bagaimana denganmu, _Hyung_?"

Senyum dipaksakan Yesung perlihatkan tanpa sadar. "Selain keluarga seorang teman kecilku, aku juga tak memiliki siapa pun lagi," ucapnya sendu. Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Yesung yang terkejut akibat ulahnya, membiarkan kehangatan menjalar dari ujung jari tangannya.

"Ayo tinggal bersama. Meski kini kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun, aku membutuhkanmu. Kau pun membutuhkanku, bukan, Yesung-_ah_?" Kyuhyun menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya, saling berbagi kehangatan di musim yang sangat membekukan. "Aku akan melindungimu dan takkan membiarkan hal yang sama terulang."

Bagai tersihir, Yesung menganggukkan kepala tanpa berpikir panjang. Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun yang jahil, _childish_, dan manja tak pernah terlihat. Hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun yang serius, posesif, tak bersahabat, hingga akhirnya menjadi Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Tak ada sebutan '_hyung_' pula.

_**#**_

**Ada saat** di mana Yesung ingin melihat Kyuhyun di saat ia tersadar dari tidurnya, namun Kyuhyun **selalu** menginginkan Yesung sebagai objek pertama yang ia lihat ketika ia baru saja terjaga.

Yesung masih di sana, tidur meringkuk dalam pelukannya—tak pergi ke mana pun, sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Tangannya bergerak membelai helai hitam sang Kim, begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Seluruh saudaranya berpencar di berbagai belahan dunia dan tak tersisa satu pun di Korea. Tak ada pula yang Kyuhyun kenal dengan baik hingga membuatnya yakin ia tak lagi memiliki siapa pun di dunia.

Kecuali Yesung.

Bagai matahari yang selalu menerangi Bumi, Yesung tanpa lelah menghadapi dirinya yang berubah drastis akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka. Kyuhyun yakin ia takkan salah jika bergantung pada Yesung—satu-satunya orang yang tak berpaling meski dirinya bukan lagi Kyuhyun yang menyenangkan.

Ia membutuhkan Yesung untuk menjalani hari-harinya, sebagai penyemangat bahwa masih ada orang yang mengharapkan keberadaannya. Namun hari berlalu, dan segalanya berubah secara perlahan; termasuk apa yang ia rasa terhadap Kim Jongwoon.

Saat itu Kyuhyun melihat Siwon mengantar Yesung pulang ke apartemen mereka, bercanda dan terlihat sangat akrab. Lalu ketakutan itu kembali muncul—rasa takut akan kehilangan. Sebuah awal dari apa yang menyebabkan Yesung ragu, karena pada malam hari itu, Kyuhyun menyentuh sang calon _hyung_ untuk pertama kalinya.

Orang bilang, hal semacam itu cukup sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

Kyuhyun mendengus meremehkan. Meski berkali-kali melakukannya, Yesung masih belum menjadi miliknya. Hubungannya dan Yesung juga memburuk seiring berjalannya waktu. Yesung bahkan memutuskan untuk pindah dan berkali-kali mencoba meninggalkannya dikarenakan segala hal yang terjadi setelah malam itu.

Tapi Yesung tak meninggalkannya, tak sanggup menolak pula. Kyuhyun tahu ia tak sekedar bergantung pada Yesung, karena ia takut kehilangan _namja_ itu, cemburu melihat keakraban Yesung dengan orang lain, dan sakit hati ketika keberadaannya ditolak.

Kyuhyun yakin ia mencintai Yesung—mantan calon kakak angkatnya. Sebuah latar belakang yang membuat perlakuannya terhadap Yesung semakin berubah dari hari ke hari sejak malam di mana ia mengubah pandangan Yesung tentang dirinya.

Berbeda dengan Yesung yang masih tak menemukan jawaban, jika ditanya mengapa Kyuhyun takkan sanggup hidup tanpa sang pemuda lebih tua, ia tahu apa jawabannya. Jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban sang ayah yang memilih untuk menikah kedua kalinya. Jawaban yang sama dengan jawaban dari semua tingkah posesif bagai obsesi yang ia lakukan tanpa sadar.

_Cinta._

* * *

**ToBeContinue**

* * *

_Credit quote: Secondhand Serenade's Second Album — A Twist in My Story; Suppose_

_Saya memang jarang (nyaris tidak pernah) membalas review, tapi itu bukan berarti saya tidak menghargai komentar readers. Review yang kalian berikan adalah penyemangat tersendiri bagi saya^^ Mari berteman lewat jaringan sosial seperti twitter XD  
_

_Well, apakah pertanyaan tentang masa lalu KyuSung sudah terbongkar di chapter ini?:)_

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Review?_**


	4. Why?

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance/angst/drama__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains Boys Love (yaoi), Out of Characters, __implicit mature scene__, and include __crack__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**Fallen Leaves**

**_C_**_hapter _**_4_**_ – _**_W_**_hy?_

_[—_**_A _**_frozen glance, a single tear. It's harder than I ever feare_**_d_**_.]_

.

.

Diperkenalkan sebagai calon saudara, sering bertemu, terpuruk di saat yang sama, lalu hidup demi satu sama lain; semua hal itu pasti membuat Yesung menyayangi Kyuhyun, mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu lebih daripada mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik tanpa peduli akan kondisi.

Meski tak terikat tali persaudaraan, rasa sayang yang ia rasa seharusnya mutlak kasih sayang dari kakak ke adiknya. Yesung tahu itu dengan pasti, ia tak perlu membohongi diri sendiri atau apapun juga; karena memang itulah yang ia rasa sampai malam di mana Kyuhyun yang tak menyenangkan berubah menjadi sangat tak terduga.

Orientasi seksualnya tak menyimpang. Yesung ingat ia pernah jatuh hati pada seorang _yeoja_ beberapa tahun lalu—entahlah dengan masalah percintaan Kyuhyun. Tapi fakta yang menamparnya adalah kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang ia anggap adik kini tengah melakukan hubungan intim dengannya, secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan.

_Ada apa?_

"Kyu... Hyun..." gumamnya lemah. Tangan _namja_ ikal itu menari di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa panas meski pendingin ruangan telah menyala. Yesung yakin mereka tak menggunakan pakaian apapun lagi—karena walau setetes peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya, pergesekan kulitnya dengan lelaki di atasnya terasa terlampau nyata.

Tiap titik yang Kyuhyun sentuh entah mengapa berbeda dari sebelumnya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang tentu saja belum pernah ia rasakan. Sepasang mata tajam sang Cho dengan sempurna menaklukannya hingga ia tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun selain desahan. Yesung tahu saat itu ia takkan mampu menolak.

Kyuhyun berada di atas tubuhnya yang terlentang tanpa sehelai kain yang menutupi. Entah sejak kapan semua pakaian lengkap yang ia gunakan terlepas tanpa sisa. Yesung memejamkan mata, membiarkan tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Seolah tersengat listrik, ia tersentak ketika Kyuhyun menyapu lehernya dengan kecupan, perlahan naik ke telinga dan mengulum lembut indra pendengarannya.

Segalanya terasa asing dan ganjil. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat, napasnya memburu. Yesung mengeluarkan suara halus yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi. Bibir pemilik _onyx_ itu mengambil alih sentuhannya, menikmati tubuh Yesung secara perlahan, membiarkan sang _hyung_ yang tanpa perlawanan semakin tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Yesung bohong jika berkata tubuhnya sama sekali tak bereaksi akibat segala hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Kontak fisik semacam ini memberikan berbagai sensasi aneh yang memabukkan. Kyuhyun menatapnya liar, sedangkan ia hanya dapat mengerjap sayu. Yesung masih yakin ia adalah seorang lelaki normal, _namun benarkah?_

"Ahh!" Tubuhnya sontak menegang ketika merasakan kehadiran asing dalam dirinya. Yesung kembali tersentak ketika merasa jari Kyuhyun bermain di dalamnya, menimbulkan rasa sakit dan panas tak tertahankan.

Pemilik surai ikal itu menatapnya dalam, mencoba menghanyutkannya dalam sebuah lautan biru yang tak nyata. Yesung menggigit bibirnya, mencegah mengeluarkan lebih banyak suara. Napasnya terengah, tak mampu melakukan apapun ketika Kyuhyun melebarkan kedua kakinya.

Teriakannya tertahan ketika Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk membuka diri, mengisinya dengan panas bak api yang membara. Rasa sakit menguasainya bersamaan dengan getaran sepanjang tulang belakang, sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkram seprai yang tak lagi beraturan.

Ciuman Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya, mencoba untuk menetralisirkan rasa sakit yang mendera. Yesung dapat merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya bergerak sesuai dengan irama gerakan Kyuhyun, menimbulkan rasa perih yang perlahan berganti secara pasti.

"Sebut namaku, Yesung-_ah_..."

"Kyuhyun! Hahh... Ahhh! Cho Kyu—Ngghh!"

Gema suara yang memantul dalam diri Kyuhyun bagai melodi indah tak terkalahkan. Vokal tak beraturan terdengar, sejenak melupakan bahwa dunia ini tak hanya dihuni oleh mereka.

Dan setelahnya, Yesung tak lagi dapat menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya; karena tak ada seorang kakak yang takluk pada pesona adiknya dan menerima dengan pasrah seluruh sentuhan yang sang adik berikan. Tak ada pula lelaki normal yang melakukan seks dengan sesama lelaki normal.

Mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja akibat takdir memutuskan orang tua mereka—seharusnya—akan menikah. Yesung tak berteman atau bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun sejak dulu, segalanya mutlak akibat sebuah pertemuan terencana. Tak ada hubungan saudara dan persahabatan di antara keduanya, lalu bagaimana dengan cinta?

Sepasang matanya terbuka perlahan, ingatan masa lalu yang menjadi teman tidurnya sangatlah tak menyenangkan. Kyuhyun tak berada di sisinya—begitu pula tas yang seharusnya pemuda itu gunakan untuk menghadiri fakultas di mana merupakan tempatnya untuk belajar.

Berhasil duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah bantal, Yesung melirik jendela yang terbuka lebar. Langit tak tampak cerah, sedangkan angin dingin bertiup kencang; membuatnya merinding dan memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian.

Musim yang merupakan musim di mana malapetaka itu terjadi baru saja datang.

_#_

Siwon memperhatikan Yesung yang terduduk lesu di sebelahnya, menghela napas dan memilih untuk keluar dari mobil karena mereka telah sampai di tujuan. Yesung mengikuti dalam diam, menengadah untuk melihat sebuah papan besar yang bertuliskan nama tempat di mana kini ia berada.

Pemakaman.

Keduanya berhenti melangkah sesampainya di hadapan makam yang merupakan tempat peristirahatan ibunya dan Ayah Kyuhyun. Siwon lebih dulu membungkuk hormat, meletakkan karangan bunga yang ia bawa di makam ibu sahabatnya, lalu melangkah mundur.

Setelah melakukan hal yang sama, keduanya berdiri berdampingan. Yesung tahu datang ke sini hanya akan menambah kekacauan dalam hatinya, namun ia merasa bahwa ia harus memberi kabar pada orang tuanya di awal musim kepergian mereka.

"_Eomma_, Cho-_ahjusshi_, apa kabar? Dalam segi kesehatan, aku dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Musim dingin baru saja datang, dan sampai sekarang aku masih tak mampu kembali menyukai musim ini—hal yang sama pasti berlaku pula pada Kyuhyun."

Siwon mendengarkan dengan setia. Yesung selalu menolak mengunjungi makam bersama Kyuhyun di saat sedang memiliki beban pikiran, karena ia pasti akan mengutarakannya di depan orang tua mereka. "Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun... kalian pasti tahu, kami tak mungkin membuat kalian bersedih di sana. Aku masih melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan sebagai seorang kakak—" Jeda singkat. "—meski aku bukanlah kakaknya."

Yesung berlutut perlahan, sedangkan Siwon memejamkan mata. "Maafkan aku. Seperti yang terakhir kali kuceritakan tentang hubunganku dan Kyuhyun, aku masih tak dapat menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat." Ia berucap pelan, berusaha tak mempedulikan dadanya yang mulai sesak.

"Maafkan aku karena kami mengecewakan kalian. Tentu tak ada orang tua yang ingin melihat anak lelaki mereka bertingkah seperti _gay_ meski sebenarnya bukan. Kyuhyun hanya sulit menyampaikan perasaannya melalui kata-kata—mungkin ia merasa sedih dan kesepian, sedangkan aku terlalu bodoh karena tak berani bertanya dan menolak."

Angin yang tak berhenti bertiup mengacak surai hitam dua lelaki yang berada di sana, membiarkan keheningan menemani setelahnya. Tak ada bunyi lain selain dedaunan yang bergesekan, tak ada pula aura yang dapat mencairkan suasana.

_Dan tak ada pula yang menyadari bahwa Cho Kyuhyun berada di sana, mendengar segalanya._

_#_

Siwon mengenal Yesung ketika berumur tujuh tahun. Mereka terus berada di sekolah yang sama, bahkan berkuliah di universitas yang sama dan menjadi model di agensi yang sama. Ia adalah tipe sahabat yang baik, selalu kecewa pada diri sendiri di saat dirinya tak dapat hadir untuk membantu atau minimal menenangkan ketika sebuah musibah terjadi.

Seperti ketika Yesung mengalami kecelakaan; ia sedang berada di Cina bersama keluarganya tanpa tahu apapun juga. Siwon menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlambat—bahkan kalah telak dari Cho Kyuhyun, si mantan calon adik sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tak perlu khawatir apalagi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Yesung berkata dengan tenang. Siwon mendengarnya sebagai penyemangat untuk diri sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa," ulang sang pemilik _hazel _pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sejak saat itu Yesung tak pernah baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun adalah tipe bocah egois, karena itu ia tak menyukainya. Lagipula Yesung bukanlah benda yang dapat menjadi hak milik atau legal untuk diperebutkan. Siwon tak berniat membuang waktu demi bersaing dengan Kyuhyun pula, karena ia tahu ia pasti menang.

Namun dalam kasus ini, menang tak menghasilkan apapun. Kyuhyun adalah bocah egois yang mungkin takkan peduli meski wasit telah meniupkan peluit tanda permainan telah selesai. Baginya, Yesung adalah miliknya dan hal itu tak dapat diganggu gugat. Tentu saja Siwon membenci jalan pikiran _childish_ itu, dan mungkin ia akan membencinya selamanya.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Pertanyaan dingin itu dianggapnya angin lalu. Ia duduk di depan televisi, hendak meraih secangkir teh yang sempat sang pemilik apartemen buatkan untuknya, tapi terpaksa menunda ketika Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, "Aku berbicara denganmu, Choi Siwon."

Dengan malas, Siwon menolehkan kepala. "Aku menemaninya pergi hari ini, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk singgah. Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar bersahabat meski gagal.

Tak ada komentar lain. Ia agak terkejut dengan kenyataan Kyuhyun tak mengusir atau minimal membentaknya. Sepasang matanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang melangkah melaluinya, masuk ke dalam kamar Yesung untuk mengecek keberadaan mantan calon kakaknya.

"Dia berada di dalam kamar mandi, sekedar informasi untukmu," jawab Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya. Pusat perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada televisi, kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun yang mendudukkan diri di sofa yang sama dengannya.

Sebuah senyuman ia pamerkan. "Ini pertama kalinya kau seramah ini padaku. Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mendecih, memilih untuk berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya tanpa menyadari Siwon yang mengernyit bingung. Ia tak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun, dengan aura setenang ini, dalam situasi yang lumayan bersahabat seperti sekarang.

—Lalu ia menebak bahwa Kyuhyun juga berada di pemakaman beberapa jam lalu, mendengar semua hal yang Yesung katakan dengan jelas.

"Seperti perempuan saja. Dia mengeluarkan isi hatinya di depan makam orang tuanya," ucap si _namja_ Cho. Siwon bergumam ambigu, tebakannya tepat sasaran. "Dan tampaknya kau tahu bahwa aku juga berada di sana dan mendengar segalanya."

Pemilik marga Choi itu bangkit, mematikan televisi menggunakan _remote_ sebelum mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Dia menanggung semuanya seorang diri, apa yang kau harapkan?" Seraya melangkah menuju pintu apartemen, ia kembali berujar, "Bagaimana jika kau bersikap lebih dewasa, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Suatu saat ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, _mungkin_ Yesung bisa menganggapnya serius."

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terkepal, masih duduk bersandar pada sofa, ia mencuri pandang. "Apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Jangan berbicara sesuka hatimu," ketusnya menahan amarah. Sindiran yang Siwon katakan tepat sasaran.

"Cukup melihat matamu. Mereka lebih jujur daripada dirimu sendiri, kau tahu?"

Kemudian bunyi pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan Kyuhyun—membawa akal sehatnya kembali, membuatnya merasa lemas dan kalah total. Tak ada hal yang dapat ia lakukan, Kyuhyun masihlah seorang bocah manja dan egois yang sama. Dunia luar tak lagi menjadi favoritnya sejak tiga tahun lalu, Yesung adalah satu-satunya dunia yang ia miliki seutuhnya.

_Namun bahkan dunianya tak mengakui telah dimiliki olehnya._

Rasa takut itu kembali datang, menghantuinya tanpa gentar. Yesung bisa meninggalkannya kapan saja; Siwon adalah lelaki yang berpikiran panjang, sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seseorang yang selalu memaksakan kehendak. Kyuhyun benci merasa kehilangan. Ia takkan mau merasakannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Di sisi lain, ia juga tak mau menyakiti Yesung dengan pegangan bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan. Kyuhyun membutuhkan Yesung, lalu bagaimana dengan sebaliknya? Dulu ia yakin Yesung juga membutuhkannya, namun sekarang keyakinan itu sirna dalam sekejap.

Yesung membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu dapat mengerti dirinya, berada di sisinya, mendengar keluh kesahnya, mengalah untuknya, berkorban deminya; dan orang itu adalah Siwon, bukan dirinya.

Sejak tiga tahun lalu, Kyuhyun tak dapat berhenti membenci dirinya sendiri. Segala hal yang ia lakukan terasa salah meski ia selalu beranggapan bahwa semuanya benar. Ia berkali-kali menipu diri sendiri, tak acuh dan mengasingkan diri—namun selalu dibayangi rasa bersalah dan ketakutan yang menghakimi.

Kenapa setelah kecelakaan itu keadaan tak dapat kembali ke sedia kala?

Sepasang mata _onyx_-nya menatap layar televisi yang tak menyala, tersenyum mengejek karena ia tahu jawabannya. Kembali ke titik awal, kembali pada dirinya yang selalu bersalah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hyung-_ah_?"

_#_

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar yang tertutup, tak sengaja mendengar pertanyaan monolog yang Kyuhyun bisikkan. _Namja_ lebih muda darinya itu terlihat begitu rapuh, perlu tindakan hati-hati yang ekstra untuk sekedar menyapanya—dan Yesung sedang tak berada dalam kondisi yang bisa melakukannya seperti biasa.

Ada rasa sakit di hatinya. Terakhir kali Kyuhyun terlihat seperti itu adalah di hari pemakaman orang tua mereka. Yesung tak sanggup menghibur, ia bahkan tak tahu alasan Kyuhyun kembali terlihat bak tanpa nyawa. Apa yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah bergeming di tempatnya.

Pintu yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar terdorong pelahan. Yesung menjauh selangkah, mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Keduanya terdiam, tak bertukar pandang. Sebuah kecanggungan menjadi teman yang tak nyaman bagi mereka. Dan Yesung memilih untuk mengalah.

Ia melangkah maju, mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun yang menatap sendu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk sosok itu, persis seperti yang sering Kyuhyun lakukan pada dirinya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan, mengingatkan bahwa ia masih ada, dan memberitahu segalanya baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun tak membalas pelukannya, diam mematung tanpa kata. Yesung mengeratkan rengkuhannya, menangis dalam hati, merasa gagal dan bersalah bukan main. Detik itu, ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun adalah hari-hari yang selalu ia nanti.

Yesung hanya tak tahu bahwa kini pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasa di dalam hati.

* * *

**ToBeContinue**

* * *

_Credit quote: Secondhand Serenade's Second Album — A Twist in My Story; Why?_

_Untuk yang bertanya tentang akun twitter saya, it's yesungmins_

_._

_Q&A:_

_1) Jadi sebenarnya hubungan KyuSung itu apa?_

_A: Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan (saya headbang kalau masih ada yang belum mengerti) mereka mantan calon saudara tiri. Silakan cek chapter 3;)_

_2) Kenapa Yesung seolah 'menolak' Kyuhyun? Kenapa mereka tidak menjalin hubungan, contohnya pacaran?_

_A: Karena tidak ada orang yang mau dengan suka rela menerima fakta bahwa dirinya dan seseorang yang ia anggap adik adalah gay orz_

_3) Sebenarnya perasaan Siwon itu bagaimana?_

_A: Nah, tunggu chapter 5 untuk lebih jelasnya^^_

_._

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Review?_**


	5. Stranger

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance/angst/drama__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains Boys Love (yaoi), Out of Characters, __implicit mature scene__, and include __**crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**Fallen Leaves**

**_C_**_hapter _**_5_**_ – _**_S_**_tranger_

_[—_**_I_**_ know that I can't make you stay, but I would give my final breat_**_h_**_.]_

.

.

Sepasang matanya tak berhenti memperhatikan seseorang yang berpose elegan di atas sebuah sofa. Siwon duduk bersandar dengan tenang, masih tak kuasa mengalihkan pandangan dari Yesung yang kini menyeringai di depan kamera.

Bagai duo yang sulit dipisahkan, jadwal mereka selalu sama tanpa adanya sedikit perbedaan. Ia tak tahu mengapa hal ini dapat terjadi—sejauh ingatannya, mereka selalu bersama sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang, tanpa rencana dan murni sebuah kebetulan.

Kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

Siwon melangkah mendekati Yesung yang masih sibuk berganti pose, duduk di sebelah _namja_ itu karena sekali lagi mereka harus mengisi kover majalah bersama. Sahabat kecilnya itu menolehkan kepala, menatap dirinya datar—lalu ia terpana tanpa sadar.

"Pemotretan kali ini selesai! Terima kasih semua!"

Yesung tertawa melihat ekspresi bodoh yang Siwon perlihatkan. Sang fotografer melakukan hal yang sama, mendekati mereka dan berakhir menepuk pelan pundak sang Choi yang kebingunan. "Aku memotret kalian ketika sedang bertukar pandang, dan di luar perkiraan, hasilnya sudah cukup bagus untuk menjadi kover majalah minggu depan."

Para kru mulai sibuk merapikan segala peralatan di sana, mengabaikan model mereka yang kini berjalan beriringan memasuki ruang rias untuk berganti pakaian. Yesung masuk lebih dulu, kemudian menatap nanar pantulan dirinya pada sebuah kaca.

Ia menandatangani kontrak menjadi model di hari yang sama dengan Siwon—tanpa mereka sadari. Namun ia menerima pekerjaan ini sekedar untuk menghindari kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun, berbeda dengan Siwon yang tertarik seutuhnya. Dan sekarang ia mulai bertanya, benarkah ini dunia dan pekerjaan yang ia inginkan? Sampai kapan semua ini akan bertahan?

Sebuah pelukan yang diawali oleh keraguan menyambutnya perlahan. Ia tak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Hanya ada satu orang selain Kyuhyun yang berani membawanya ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan tanpa celah, dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memberikan rasa nyaman sebaik yang kini ia rasa.

Entah kapan terakhir kali Siwon merengkuhnya seperti sekarang—beberapa bulan lalu? Atau mungkin beberapa hari lalu? Yesung tak tahu mengapa ia merindukan kehangatan yang perlahan menjalar dari punggungnya, tak tahu mengapa air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya karena sebuah kerinduan yang sebenarnya tak nyata; demi Tuhan, hampir setiap hari mereka selalu bersama!

"Yesung-_ah_, kau tahu—"

"Aku tahu."

Siwon tersenyum dipaksakan, hanya untuk sesaat karena tak ingin Yesung melihatnya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum menyandarkan kepala pada bahu si _namja_ berpakaian hitam. Kenapa begitu menyesakkan? Kenapa perasaan itu kembali datang? Kenapa ia berakhir memeluk sosok ini meski tahu hanya akan membangkitkan sebuah rasa yang menyakitkan?

Kembali pada detik jarum jam yang selalu menjadi teman setia kesunyian. Yang lebih muda mengeratkan pelukan, terlalu takut untuk kehilangan. Siwon menahan tawa; sejak awal ia sudah kehilangan Yesung, sebenarnya. Apa lagi yang bisa orang-orang ambil agar dapat membuatnya merasa kehilangan?

Detak jantungnya tak berpacu lebih cepat, tapi ia tahu perasaannya masih sama. Darahnya berdesir, pelukannya semakin erat meski ia tak memerintahkan otak untuk melakukan hal sedemikian rupa. Kupu-kupu seolah berterbangan dalam dirinya, begitu menggelitik, menyenangkan, namun di saat yang sama jugalah sangat menyesakkan.

Ia bahkan belum pernah mengatakannya. Yesung selalu memiliki seribu cara agar ia gagal mengungkapkan apa yang seharusnya ia ungkapkan. Selalu memotong kalimatnya tanpa berpikir panjang, bertindak seolah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan; tapi itu memang benar. Yesung tahu, dan ia tahu bahwa Yesung tahu.

Mereka berteman sejak kecil, saling mengetahui apa yang masing-masing benci atau sukai. Selalu menyadari tatkala salah satu tengah menyunggingkan senyum palsu yang terlihat begitu kentara namun transparan di mata orang-orang. Tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak kata untuk bertanya dan memastikan—karena waktu memang berpengaruh, bahkan terlalu berpengaruh hingga keduanya tak perlu apapun selain tatapan mata.

Atau mungkin karena itu ia jatuh cinta.

Tak semudah itu menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengerti dirimu melebihi dirimu sendiri, tapi ia menemukannya. Yesung mengerti segala hal tentangnya, memaklumi sifat dan sikapnya, tahu bagaimana cara agar ia merasa lebih baik di saat lelah, mengerti saat-saat di mana ia ingin sendiri dan tak ingin diganggu siapa pun juga. Sebaik Yesung mengerti dirinya, sebaik itu pula ia mengerti si pemuda yang selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya. Namun segalanya tak bertahan selama yang ia inginkan, karena beberapa tahun lalu Cho Kyuhyun datang.

Siwon tak sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, juga tak cukup cepat hingga tak berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang memeluk Yesung di saat _namja_ itu membutuhkannya. Kyuhyun tak membutuhkan waktu selama dirinya untuk mengenal dan mengerti Yesung sebaik dirinya, atau mungkin lebih baik karena mereka mengalami suatu kejadian pahit bersama. Ia terlambat terlalu lama, dan tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengubahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memotong ucapanku?"

Yesung ingin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman untuk mencairkan suasana, namun ia tak kuasa. Pelukan ini terlalu menyakitkan karena menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang mungkin selamanya takkan pernah ia balas, juga terlalu ia rindukan hingga tak semudah itu bisa dilepaskan. "Karena aku tahu dan aku tak ingin kau mengatakannya."

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika Siwon mengatakannya? Yesung menatap pantulan diri mereka pada kaca yang bergeming layaknya apa yang ia lakukan. Siwon tak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sejak Kyuhyun hadir dalam kehidupannya, seolah melupakan perasaannya dan bertindak layaknya mereka sepasang sahabat yang tak pernah terlibat masalah rumit seperti percintaan karena terlalu sering bersama. Semuanya berjalan tanpa hambatan hingga detik di mana sebuah pelukan hangat membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Pelukan tanpa celah yang sama dengan pelukan tanpa celah yang Kyuhyun berikan, namun memberikan dua rasa yang berbeda. Pelukan Siwon terlampau sempurna, memberikan rasa yang selamanya takkan ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun meski keduanya melakukan hal serupa. Terlalu nyaman hingga ia bertanya-tanya apakah kata 'selamanya' benar-benar nyata.

Kyuhyun selalu memberikan pelukan posesif, bukan pelukan lembut dan penuh perasaan seperti sekarang. _Namja_ Cho itu juga selalu berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia akan melindungi dirinya hingga kapan pun juga, berusaha memberi tahu seberapa besar ketakutan akan kehilangan meski hanya sekejap. Tak senyaman apa yang Siwon berikan, tapi Yesung menemukan dirinya tersenyum miris di saat membandingkan keduanya, lalu berakhir memutuskan bahwa pelukan Kyuhyun terasa lebih nyata.

Lebih nyata, lebih ia butuhkan, lebih mendebarkan... sama sekali tak sempurna, penuh kekurangan dan berbagai keegoisan juga ketakutan yang berusaha disembunyikan. Yesung menggigit bibirnya, dapat merasakan air mata yang sebelumnya telah mengering kembali memenuhi pelupuk mata—kenapa ia memilih Kyuhyun, bukan Siwon yang lebih lama berada di sisinya?

Lalu ia sadar itulah yang dinamakan cinta.

Ia gagal mengembalikan pribadi menyenangkan Kyuhyun, gagal menjadi seorang kakak-yang-tak-dapat-disebut-kakak, gagal menjadi contoh yang dibutuhkan, gagal dalam segala hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan dengan sempurna, dan kini ia harus menerima fakta bahwa ia gagal menyangkal perasaan yang seharusnya ia anggap hanyalah bagian dari mimpi ketika terlelap. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tua mereka nantinya?

"Siwon-_ah_—"

"Aku tahu."

Keduanya enggan saling menatap. Terkadang saling mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benak masing-masing terasa menyakitkan karena dengan begitu benar-benar tak ada yang membutuhkan suara, kata, ataupun kalimat. Tapi keduanya juga tahu, terkadang kalimat dibutuhkan untuk menampar dan membawa diri mereka kembali pada realita. Yesung tahu, Siwon juga tahu. Namun ketika terucap, rasa sakit yang dirasa dua kali lipat lebih nyata dari yang sempat dibayangkan.

"_Mianhae_," sang Choi tak sanggup menarik napas, memberanikan diri menolehkan kepala dan mengecup pipi yang sering kali ia cubit ketika merasa gemas. "_Saranghae_."

Yesung mencengkram tangan Siwon yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa perih yang datang entah dari mana. Siwon memutar tubuhnya perlahan, menghujam maniknya seolah meyakinkan bahwa perkataannya bukanlah bualan semata—Yesung tahu, ia tak butuh Siwon meyakinkannya—lalu berakhir mengecup dahinya bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang menetes tanpa aba-aba.

"_Kwaenchana_," bisik sang pemilik surai hitam yang tak pernah berganti warna. "Aku tak ingin menambah beban pikiranmu atau menimbulkan rasa bersalah dalam dirimu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, tidak ada maksud tertentu." Ia melanjutkan dengan senyuman. Yesung mengangguk susah payah, begitu berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena memiliki seseorang seperti Siwon di sisinya.

Pelukan yang sama kembali menyambutnya, namun sayangnya hanya bertahan selama beberapa saat. "Ayo pulang," ajak Siwon seraya mengacak surai halusnya hingga menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya. Detik itu, Yesung tahu ia merasa kehilangan.

_#_

Kyuhyun tahu ia munafik. Takkan ada argumen yang bisa menghapuskan fakta itu.

Ia juga tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pengecut yang selalu lari dari kenyataan, bersembunyi di balik apapun yang dapat menyamarkan keberadaannya—karena itulah kini ia mengulur waktu untuk kembali ke apartemen setelah menyelesaikan jam kuliah yang kebetulan singkat.

Salah satu hal yang tak pernah ia ketahui adalah _apa yang harus ia lakukan_. Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu, hingga akhirnya ia selalu mengikuti insting dan melanjutkan hidup tanpa berpikir panjang. Setelah sekian banyak situasi ia alami, hingga sekarang pun ia masih tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Dan di atas itu semua, ia tak lagi yakin akan arti kebahagiaan.

Bahagia adalah sebuah perasaan yang ia rasa ketika Yesung berada di sisinya, mengkhawatirkannya, menunjukkan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapa pun sebelumnya. Namun apakah definisi dari bahagia sama untuk semua orang? Apakah Yesung merasakan hal yang sama tentang bahagia?

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kedua matanya memanas, ia bahkan tak yakin bahwa ia pernah menunjukkan kasih sayang yang mana mutlak sebuah kasih sayang—sesuatu yang kini ia sadari paling Yesung butuhkan. Ia selalu menutupinya, beranggapan Yesung tahu tanpa harus ia katakan.

_Lalu kini ia sadar, tindakan tak selalu cukup untuk menunjukkan sebuah kasih sayang._

Kenapa di saat orang lain memiliki kisah hidup normal cenderung menyenangkan, ia harus dihadapkan masalah yang melelahkan batin dan tanpa sadar menguras tenaga? Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, lupa bahwa mengeluh takkan mengubah apa yang kini hidup tawarkan untuk dirinya.

Sejak awal, semua ini adalah salahnya. Yesung hanyalah korban yang ia tarik untuk merasakan penderitaan bersamanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, lagi-lagi sampai pada titik di mana dirinya lah yang pantas disalahkan. Seharusnya Yesung tak perlu menanggung apa yang kini ia rasa, cukup dia seorang.

Namun jika ia bisa, ia pasti telah melakukannya. Sayangnya Yesung adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana ia bisa bergantung dan mengeluh, satu-satunya yang berada di sisinya dan menerima kekurangannya apa adanya. Jika _namja_ itu tak ada, Kyuhyun bahkan tak yakin ia masih dapat menghirup oksigen di muka Bumi sekarang.

_Yang mana berartikan, sudah waktunya untuk membiarkan Yesung bebas._

Apa yang terjadi bila Yesung tak berada di sisinya, maka terjadilah. Kyuhyun menyerah untuk bertahan, menyerah untuk berspekulasi bahwa mereka hidup untuk satu sama lainnya, menyerah akan segalanya.

Jika cinta adalah tentang membahagiakan, maka inilah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tak bercanda dengan pengakuannya; ia mencintai Yesung, menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk orang terkasihnya, merelakan hidupnya demi membuktikan apa yang ia rasa adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Terlalu banyak yang terjadi selama ini, dan tak ada satu pun yang luput dari ingatannya. Yesung terlalu berharga untuknya, benar-benar sulit untuk dilupakan meski hanya untuk sejenak. Semua yang terjadi, semua nasihat dan canda, meski setelah ini mereka akan berpisah, Kyuhyun bersumpah takkan pernah melupakannya.

Pintu apartemen terbuka tepat sebelum ia hendak membukanya menggunakan kunci yang selalu ia bawa. Yesung tersenyum kecil di hadapannya—dan ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan, takut akan merindukan senyuman yang menghiasi harinya, tak peduli apakah yang berada di hadapannya adalah senyum palsu seperti yang belakangan ini sering ia lihat.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan, membelai lembut wajah yang selalu mempesonanya sejak pertama jumpa. Demi Tuhan ia pasti akan merindukan pemuda ini. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum, hal yang jarang ia lakukan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Air matanya menggenang, tapi ia tahu ia takkan menangis.

"_Hyung_..." Sepasang mata sipit di hadapannya membulat; ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan hangat itu. Layaknya sebuah perpisahan, Kyuhyun menghela napas susah payah. Ia tak ingin mengatakannya. Ia ingin bersama dengan Yesung selamanya.

_Tapi tak semua keinginan terkabulkan begitu saja._

"Pergilah—" Tubuhnya lemas, Kyuhyun rasa ia bisa terjatuh kapan saja. "Jadilah apa yang kau inginkan, hiduplah tanpa mempedulikanku, bahagialah..."

Senyum yang Yesung tunjukkan telah lenyap, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih bertahan. Tangannya bergerak menjauh, sepasang mata kelamnya tak berkedip memandangi wajah tak percaya yang ditunjukkan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia tahu, sebuah akhir kelak akan menjadi sebuah awal lainnya.

* * *

**ToBeContinue**

* * *

_Credit quote: Secondhand Serenade's Second Album — A Twist in My Story; Stranger_

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Review?_**


	6. Awake

_Here it is; just a simple __multi-chap__ fict with __romance/angst/drama__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains Boys Love (yaoi), Out of Characters, __implicit mature scene__, and include __crack__ (unofficial) __pair/couple__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**Fallen Leaves**

_**C**__hapter __**6**__ – __**A**__wake_

_[—__**S**__ay my name, so I know it's tru__**e**__.]_

.

.

Mengapa di saat ada Siwon—seseorang yang mengerti dirinya, mencintainya tanpa kekurangan, bersedia melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaannya—Yesung lebih memilih Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan kelabian, emosi tak terkontrol, dan keegoisan tak terbantahkan?

Di saat di mana ada seseorang yang akan mengalah untuk dirinya, kenapa ia harus mengutamakan seseorang yang tak pernah mau mengalah dan selalu memaksakan kehendak dengan alasan demi kebahagiaan yang tak nyata?

Suara televisi yang menghapus keheningan apartemen Kyuhyun berhasil mengusir rasa sepi yang ia rasa, tapi Yesung masih tak dapat berhenti memikirkan alasan dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang otaknya lontarkan untuk dirinya. Sebuah kehidupan baru yang lebih menyenangkan dan tak berliku akan menyambutnya jika ia memilih Siwon sebagai seseorang yang berada di sisinya, namun mengapa ia menolak pemuda itu demi pemuda yang selalu menambah beban pikirannya?

Tiga tahun hidup bersama Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Yesung tak pernah mengeluh meski ada saat di mana ia ingin melakukannya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang _namja_ lemah yang membutuhkan bantuannya, seseorang yang ia anggap adik kesayangan, dan seseorang yang mengerti penderitaannya karena mengalami sebuah kecelakaan naas bersama.

Lalu di saat rasa butuh berubah menjadi ketergantungan, cinta atau mungkin obsesi, Yesung tak yakin ia harus melanjutkan ini semua. Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, begitu pula dirinya. Mereka tak perlu mencari satu sama lain ketika malam datang hanya untuk menangis bersama mengingat kepergian orang tua mereka, tak perlu pula saling mencubit pipi ketika merasa gemas satu sama lainnya.

Ia tak lagi perlu mengurus kehidupan Kyuhyun, memasakkan makanan untuknya, atau mengecek kondisi kesehatan sang Cho yang sering mengalami gangguan. Kyuhyun bisa melakukan semua itu tanpa dirinya. Apa susahnya melanjutkan hidup di saat telah dewasa dan memiliki banyak uang tanpa harus bekerja?

Meski pada akhirnya manusia tetaplah makhluk sosial yang membutuhkan orang lain untuk hidup, ia bukanlah satu-satunya manusia di dunia—Kyuhyun takkan mati hanya karena ia menghilang meski untuk selamanya.

Namun kembali pada fakta bahwa ia menolak Siwon demi seorang Kyuhyun, Yesung tahu semua argumentasi takkan ada gunanya.

Ia tahu, di detik di mana ia membandingkan teman kecilnya itu dengan si _namja_ ikal, Yesung telah mengaku kalah pada perasaannya. Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini, tindakan tanpa penolakan, usaha untuk menghilang yang selalu gagal; apa lagi yang dapat menjadi jawaban jika bukan karena ia mencintai Kyuhyun melebihi apa yang ia bayangkan?

Senyum sendu terlihat pada wajahnya, ibunya pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan jika mereka bertemu suatu hari nanti. Atau mungkin bersamaan dengan ia mengakui perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, ibunya sudah tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai anak. Tapi terserahlah. Ia tak pernah menghendaki semua ini, Tuhan lah yang merencanakannya, dan ia hanya menjalankan.

"_Eomma, mianhae_..."

Yesung tak mengerti mengapa meski ia merasa bersalah bukan main, bebannya seolah menghilang secara perlahan. Rasa sesak yang selalu menderanya tiap kali memikirkan hubungan di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun pun tak terasa. Layaknya seorang pelaku tindak kejahatan yang terbukti tak bersalah, anehnya ia merasa begitu lega dan nyaman.

Malam baru saja datang ketika ia bermaksud untuk meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia harus menyiapkan lebih banyak kata-kata sebelum berbincang dengan pemuda itu nanti. Yesung ingin mengakhiri semua ini meski ia pun tak tahu caranya. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan tentu hanyalah berbicara—dan _hanya_ berbicara pun tak semudah bayangannya.

Di saat pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya, Yesung hanya dapat menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Tangan pemilik iris _onyx_ itu menyentuh wajahnya, menimbulkan debaran aneh yang berbeda; ia tak tahu apa artinya. Yesung hanya dapat mengerjap, lalu tanpa sadar membulatkan mata ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang lama sekali tak ia dengar.

"_Hyung_..."

Ini pasti pertanda buruk. Yesung bergeming, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyuman yang dipaksakan, menimbulkan debaran yang kini terasa menyakitkan. _Ada apa?_ _Apa yang terjadi?_

Yang lebih muda menghela napas, terlihat begitu putus asa. "Pergilah—" Yesung tahu kini ia tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Lirihan Kyuhyun terdengar bagai ucapan selamat tinggal. "Jadilah apa yang kau inginkan, hiduplah tanpa mempedulikanku, bahagialah..."

Tanpa sempat memproses apa yang otaknya perintahkan, ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat—takkan menyesal jika tindakannya ini membuat Kyuhyun menarik kembali ucapannya dan menahan dirinya selamanya.

_#_

Kenapa seorang pencuri harus mencuri sesuatu hingga merugikan korbannya? Kenapa seorang pejabat tetap melakukan korupsi meski telah memiliki tahta? Kenapa salah seorang dari dua insan yang menjalin hubungan memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka demi gadis lain yang bahkan baru ditemuinya?

Bahagia. Karena semua orang ingin hidup dengan kebahagiaan.

Namun tak semua cara untuk menggapai kebahagiaan menguntungkan semua pihak, sebagian besar malah harus dirugikan. Lalu kenapa dengan merugikan orang lain kita tetap keras kepala menjadikan kebahagiaan sebagai alasan? Kenapa kita berbicara tentang bahagia di saat orang lain menderita?

Yesung tahu Kyuhyun ingin merasa bahagia sebesar ia ingin merasakan perasaan menyenangkan yang sudah lama ia dambakan itu. Ia ingin bahagia dengan cara meninggalkan masa lalu, memulai hidup baru, memutuskan hubungan dengan alasan tak masuk akal; lagi, kebahagiaan. Di saat dirinya tahu bahwa ia adalah kebahagiaan yang Kyuhyun perjuangkan, Yesung bahkan berkata ia ingin melakukan itu semua agar Kyuhyun juga merasa bahagia.

Untuk merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan, maka kau harus melakukan pengorbanan. Yesung tahu itu, karenanya ia berpikir mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja. Mungkin akan terasa sakit di awal, namun setelahnya keadaan akan kembali ke sedia kala, atau mungkin dua kali lipat lebih baik daripada keadaan sebelumnya.

Tapi benarkah?

"_Yesung-ah, apa yang ingin kau lakukan ketika dewasa nanti?"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi. Boleh, 'kan, Eomma?"_

"_Tentu saja. Eomma akan mendukung dan melakukan apapun agar kau merasa bahagia."_

Yesung menghembuskan napas pelan, lalu menatap langit yang berwarna hitam gelap. Malam hari di musim dingin tak pernah menjadi favoritnya, tapi kali ini ia akan membuat pengecualian. Ia membutuhkan sensasi dingin membekukan untuk saat ini, dan suhu udara malam hari di musim dingin adalah jawabannya.

Bahagia. Apakah dengan membuka lembar baru dalam kehidupan, kau pasti akan merasa bahagia? Sama seperti kehidupan, kebahagiaan adalah hal yang tak pasti dan sukar untuk ditebak. Lalu kenapa ia harus pergi jauh mencarinya di saat seseorang yang berada di dekatnya adalah kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya?

Suara langkah kaki perlahan terdengar, dan Yesung yakin saat itu senyumannya mengembang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pertanyaan itu entah mengapa membuat degup jantungnya semakin kencang, menimbulkan frasa yang belakangan ini sering menghampirinya. "Kurasa kau tahu sekarang adalah musim dingin."

Sepasang lengan melingkar di bahunya, menyalurkan kehangatan yang sebenarnya belum cukup untuk mengalahkan suhu udara, namun cukup untuk keduanya. "Aku? Aku menunggumu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti, lalu ikut menengadah menatap langit. Ada desiran halus yang terasa dalam tubuhnya, desiran aneh yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan; dan tiba-tiba saja datang setelah insiden beberapa hari lalu di mana Yesung membalas perasaannya. Ganjil, namun menyenangkan.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana?" Yesung bergumam, teringat akan orang tua mereka. Ia telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak, dan ia yakin ia takkan berani bertemu dengan ibunya dan ayah Kyuhyun suatu hari nanti. Harus bagaimana lagi? Pada akhirnya, ini adalah takdir yang Tuhan tetapkan untuk mereka, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Melihat kita. Bersyukur karena kita akhirnya benar-benar bersama," jawab yang lebih muda. Yesung tertawa pelan, menganggap jawaban Kyuhyun sebagai candaan meski yang bersangkutan tampak serius dengan ucapannya. Mana mungkin.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya sejurus kemudian, menyebabkan wajahnya terasa hangat. Yesung tak berani melirik, tiba-tiba merasa gugup meski sebenarnya sering kali mendapatkan perlakuan sama—yang berbeda hanyalah situasi dan perasaan nyata yang terlambat disadari oleh keduanya.

_Eomma, kau pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau akan mendukung apapun yang kulakukan agar aku merasa bahagia_, sang Kim membatin seraya memejamkan mata. _Inilah kebahagiaanku, tolong maafkan aku._

_**#**_

Siwon melirik Yesung yang berkutat dengan _gadget_-nya di kursi penumpang depan, tepat di sebelahnya. Biasanya ia akan menemukan teman kecilnya itu melamun, atau kadang bermonolog tanpa ragu. Namun semua itu tak lagi dilihatnya sejak sebulan lalu.

Ia selalu tahu bahwa Yesung tak pernah baik-baik saja, dan kini ia pun tahu bahwa _namja_ Kim itu tengah baik-baik saja. Yesung memang bukan tipe yang senang memamerkan senyum, tapi Siwon tahu pemuda itu bahagia—tak perlu dijabarkan dengan kata-kata, karena tanpa menoleh pun, tanpa senyuman, kebahagiaan itu terasa melalui aura cerahnya.

Ini yang terbaik, Siwon yakin itu. Ia takkan bisa memaksa Yesung untuk bersanding dengannya, karena meski ia dapat lebih diandalkan, Yesung akan terus menggumam nama Kyuhyun dalam diam. Cinta memang bodoh, memang menyusahkan, memang gila. Siwon percaya itu setelah melihatnya, dan bahkan merasakannya.

Tak pernah sekali pun ia mendengar kata cinta terucap dari bibir Yesung ataupun Kyuhyun; keduanya tak perlu kata-kata, sesimpel itu. Siwon mulai bertanya, apalagi yang lebih indah daripada cinta yang terlihat dan terasa nyata meski tanpa suara?

Ia sama sekali tak terluka. Mungkin iya, tapi bukan masalah. Tuhan pasti memiliki rencana lain untuknya, dan Tuhan telah menggariskan bahwa Yesung memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya, bahwa mereka adalah sahabat baik untuk selamanya. Kenapa harus menolak di saat seperti ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasa senang?

"Jadi, Yesung-_ah_," panggilnya memulai pembicaraan. "Kalian sudah resmi menjalin hubungan? Menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangan, tersenyum kecil seraya menggeleng pelan. "Kami tidak menjalin hubungan apapun. Hanya Yesung dan Kyuhyun, dua orang yang tinggal bersama dan saling membutuhkan, namun tak memiliki status."

Di saat lampu lalu lintas berganti merah, Siwon menolehkan kepala dengan raut wajah tak percaya. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau selalu bertanya tentang hubungan kalian dulu? Kau tak ingin memiliki sebuah jawaban?" Ia bertanya dengan nada menuntut, tak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban seperti yang sang Kim lontarkan.

"Sekarang aku mengerti bahwa status takkan berpengaruh banyak. Jadi, untuk apa? Selama komitmen yang ada tetap berada di tempatnya, kurasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Siwon menggeleng takjub, ingin menyindir namun tak sampai hati. Di sebelahnya, Yesung kembali sibuk dengan _handphone_-nya yang tiap semenit bergetar dua kali. Ia berani bertaruh sahabatnya itu tengah bertukar pesan dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Yesung menatap kaca yang memperlihatkan jalanan kota Seoul, teringat akan pertanyaan yang dulu selalu membayangi hidupnya; apa nama hubungan di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun?

Seraya mengangkat bahu ringan, ia tersenyum hangat setelah sekian lama. Untuk apa memikirkan status di saat tanpa status pun mereka dapat terus bersama tanpa adanya larangan, juga saling mengisi kosongan dan kekurangan yang satu sama lainnya rasakan?

Pada akhirnya, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun seperti dedaunan yang lepas dari tangkainya—takkan ada yang tahu berapa banyak dedaunan yang terjatuh, mungkin saja sebagian terbang terbawa angin jauh.

Namun meski dedaunan yang terbawa angin jatuh di bawah pohon lain, fakta bahwa daun itu berasal dari pohon asalnya takkan pernah berubah; seperti Yesung yang tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mengubah sebuah kenyataan.

Lagipula peduli apa tentang omongan orang-orang? Setelah susah payah menggapai dan mengerti arti kebahagiaan, ia takkan rela melepaskannya meski hanya sekejap.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Credit quote: Secondhand Serenade's First Album – Awake; Awake_

_Terima kasih untuk reviewer(s) di bawah ini yang dengan suka rela saya bikin bingung karena alur maju-mundur XD_

**Nakazawa Ryu, 24, clouds04, Lee, libra love clouds, SasaClouds, GaemCloud, sungie, Yanie, Dewi CloudSparkyu, Vilsha SparkClouds, evilcloud, aku suka ff, Blue Daimonds, ermaclouds, zeezaa, PutrhyLee, cloudy2301, Zee, dewiclodsddangko, oracle88**

_Please visit my wordpress when you have some spare time^^ kuroify . wordpress . com (without space)_

_Then last but not least, **review?**_


End file.
